


The Big Eye

by Kassandra85



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conscience, F/M, London Eye - Freeform, True Love, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra85/pseuds/Kassandra85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Durin, owner of the company Erebor, falls madly in love with the wife of his biggest rival Smaug, Bella Benedict, born Baggins. Will he be able to win her over? Or will he lose all that is dear to him?<br/>Thank you so much for your comments and kudos!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London Eye

Thorin Durin, head of Oakenshield Inc., one of the most successful companies in the real estate business of London, let his gaze wander through the huge gondola of the London Eye. Every year he invited his partners, competitors and clients. It was a show of force, a demonstration of his success. Thorin smirked as he remembered how his most trusted advisor, Balin Fundin, had rolled his eyes as Thorin had told him to throw yet another party. London loved Thorin Durin. He was successful, rich, highly educated and extremly good looking. He had his partner's respect, his client's trust and his competitor's anguish. Thorin used his celebrity status to do good. He supported the UN with his money and his time and he supported universities and schools with financial support for scholarships. But he was no saint. Thorin was also proud, arrogant and he had failed every relationship he had in the past. He was one of London's most fancied bachelors, but no woman could bind herself to him for more than a few months. Not one of the women had managed to be Mrs. Thorin Durin. Thorin never wanted a family, but fate had played a cruel game with him.

One year ago, Thorins little sister, Desire 'Dis', had died in a car accident together with her husband. Her sons, little Fili and Kili, had moved in with their uncle Thorin. The two were a handful and Thorin had no idea how to cope with the situation. In the beginning his brother Frerin had helped him with his nephews. But after someone had mistaken them for a couple with their kids in the parc, Thorin had tried to manage his new family himself. He did well, but at evenings as today he was happy that Freerin would babysit once in a while.

It was one hour before midnight and Thorins gondola was nearly at the top of the big wheel. As the gondola reached the top Thorin looked down at the next gondola and froze. Time stood still as he looked into a round and beautiful face, surrounded by honeyblond hair. A few lose curls framed the face with a small nose, heartshaped lips and freckles. The woman had a glass of champagne in her hand and stood by the glass front, staring into the dark. It were her eyes which struck Thorin the most. He could not see their color, but it was the look the woman had. A sad look, a lonely look. A golden ring graced her left ring finger, so she was married.

Thorin wanted to turn away, but then the woman looked up and right into his eyes. His breath got caught in his chest as he saw her eyes begin to sparkle. They sparkled like the light of the stars in the sky over the big wheel, full of adventure and curiosity. But the gleam in her eyes disappeared as soon as she was adressed from behind. Thorin frowned as he saw his rival, Smaug Benedict, talk to the mysterious woman. Smaug was the owner of a rivaling company and one of Thorins ex employes. He had worked for Thorins company, Erebor, for years and had been a part of the rapid success. But then he had become greedy and had become engaged in some illegal business. Thorin had fired him and Smaug had taken many clients with him as he went. It had nearly broken up the company, but Thorin had managed to save the company his family had build up with their own hands, time and money. Thorins grandfather Thror had a weak heart and had not survived the battle for his company. Thrain, Thorins father had gone mad and had to be hospitalized. Again, Elrond had helped.

But despite of all this, Thorin had gone out of that struggle as the winner over Smaug and now, all Smaug wanted was his personal revenge on Thorin.

'A wonderful evening, isn´t it?' Thorin slightly jumped as he was adressed from the side. Gandalf Grey, one of his most trusted business partners and the owner of a law firm stood beside him and followed his gaze to the other gondola. 'I still do not understand why you invited him.'

'Its a matter of courtesy and honor.' Thorin murmured. 'Smaug is an important person in the real estate business and he belongs here.'

Gandalf snorted, but did not say anything. Soon, the big wheel had finished to turn and the people descended and walked to a big party tent at the edge of the river Thames. Waiters served iced champagne and little treats to Thorins guests and a jazz band was playing. Thorin and Gandalf went to talk to Doctor Elrond Dell, the owner of a health clinic in the city of London. His clinic was one of the best in all of Great Britain and Thorin donate alot of money in this clinic. Elrond himself, being a psychologist, had treated Thorins nephews after the death of their parents. Thorin had already forgotten about the mysterious woman from the other gondola as Smaug turned up and disturbed the peaceful gathering of friends.

'Thorin. Thank you for the generous invitation! What a lovely evening!' Smaug showed a false smile and showed his teeth.

Thorin only nodded in response. Smaug was an unpleasant conversation partner and Elrond and Gandalf excused themselves quickly.

'I must say, this party is a stunner! Such beauties grace us with their presence tonight! Your taste in women is really exquisite!' Smaug grinned at Thorin. 'You see that red hair over there by the bar? I sleep with the woman she is talking to.'

He pointed at two extremly beautiful women at the bar and smiled smugly. The red hair was standing with her back to them, but the blonde she was talking to smiled at Smaug with a seductive grin. Smaug waved at her and turned around to look over his shoulder. Thorin followed his gaze and his eyes landed on the woman he had seen on the big wheel. Thorin was about to divert his gaze as Smaug pointed at her.

'My wife, isn´t she lovely?' Smaug beamed with pride. Thorin could not help but frown as his rival revealed to him who the woman was.

'Your wife? I did not even know that you were married.' Thorin remarked. He also was a ladie´s man, but cheating was never one of his many faults. Looking at the small blonde woman, he knew instantly that he would never betray her if she was his. Shoked by his own thoughts, Thorin forced himself to pull his gaze away. But it seemed as if fate had something special planned for him tonight.

'Bella! Come here!' Smaug called over to the woman who walked towards them gracefully. Thorin swallowed as their eyes met again. Her, Bellas, eyes were of a soft green, with brown spots near the iris. She was barely wearing makeup and the simple dark blue dress suited her. It was strapless and exposed the white and soft skin on her shoulders. It was flowing freely around the woman´s tiny form, but it revealed soft curves when she moved. Although she was wearing high heels, the woman barely reached Thorins shoulder. As she reached Thorin and her husband she tilted her head and smiled lightly.

'Gentlemen.' she greeted them and her silky voice went straight to Thorins groin.

'Miss...Misses Benedict.' Thorin cleared his throat. 'It is a pleasure to finally meet you.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you, too, Mister Durin.' Bella shook his hand and Thorin felt a shiver run down his spine as his huge callous hand closed over her tiny soft one. 'Smaug told me alot about you.'

'I have a watchful eye on my competitors.' Smaug laughed, but his words were meant in all seriousness. 'It really was a wonderful evening, Thorin. We should do that again one day. Maybe next time you will be a guest at my party?'

Thorin nodded politely and forced himself to smile. 'Of course, I would feel honored. Smaug, misses Benedict, I wish you a safe ride home.'

Smaug turned away without another look at Thorin, but his wife warmly smiled at the host. 'Goodbye, Mister Durin.' she said quietly and Thorin felt as if her eyes burned deep into his soul. He knew now why she was unhappy. She was married to Smaug, the greatest calamity of Thorins life.


	2. Dreaming

It was nearly five in the morning as Thorin was back in his flat. Quietly he sneaked up to Filis and Kilis room and looked inside. He could hear his nephews breathe calm and deeply and he could see their tiny forms cuddled against each otehr in their sleep. They had two beds, but they always slept in one bed together. They were very close, much like Thorin and his brother Frerin had been in their age. After the death of their parents, nothing could stand between the little boys, they were together every second of every minute of every hour or every day, week and month. Thorin already dreaded the moment when he would have to send them to school and separate them. But at the moment, life was good.

With a sigh, Thorin started to undress as he walked to his bedroom. He would have two or three hours before his nephews would wake up and he would have to make breakfast. But better than no sleep at all. During the battle for his company, Thorin had slept three hours a week, maybe even less.

Thorin losened his silver tie and hung it over a big armchair which stood by the window. From his bedroom window he had a view over half of London. He loved sitting in his armchair and gaze into the distance, especially on these grey and rainy days when London was covered in mist. Slowly, Thorin slipped of his black jacket and unbuttoned his black shirt. He had been dressed all in black today, but for his silver tie. His also black hair had been tied back into a ponytail. He had let it grow lately, but he was not sure if he liked the look. His brother Frerin teased him and told him that he looked like an 90s footballer. But Thorin was not ready to change his look again. He was also wearing a neat and short full beard and he liked it. It gave him a very manly and majestic charisma.

Thorin rolled his neck and stretched his back a few times before he slipped out of his pants and his socks. Only clad in simple black briefs he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Also losing the last of his clothes he stepped under the stream of warm water. The warm water was running over his bare shoulders, over his muscular and broad chest and down his rock hard abs. He could feel his tense muscles relax and sighed quietly. Leaning against the cold tiles he tried to recall the face that had haunted him all night. Misses Benedict´s face. Bella´s face.

He recalled her sensual lips and her beautiful eyes, even her freckles. He tried to recall her voice, but he could not. The only thing he remembered was that she had spoken to him in her soft and loving voice and that he had frozen on the spot. This woman had bewitched him. Never before he had been drawn like a woman as much as towards Bella. Bella Benedict, the wife of his worst rival. The wife whose husband cheated on her.

How dare he! Thorin leaned his forehead against the tiles. If she was his wife he would cherish every moment with her. He would make her feel like the center of his universe. He would love her and respect her, like she deserved.

Thorin growled quietly under the shower. The way Smaug had looked at that boring brunette who he was fucking drove him mad. This woman was nothing compared to Bella. He was not worthy of Bellas love and loyalty. And without question, Bella was loyal. She was no woman who took a marriage lightly. Thorin just knew. He turned his face into the stream of warm water. There he was, under the shower, thinking about another man´s wife like a lovestruck teen. He shook his head in despair. He would forget her. He had to.

A few days later, fate kicked in. Thorin was on his way to the kindergarden to pick up his nephews on a rainy and stormy day and he had forgotten his umbrella. Cursing and grumbling he stepped out of his car and rushed into the kindergarden. He had barely stepped over the door still as two small boys jumped into his arms.

'Uncle Thorin, uncle Thorin!' they yelled and nearly gave him a hearing loss. The nursery teacher seemed to be relieved that the two rascals were leaving and smiled thankfully at Thorin.

'Hey, my two little gremlins!' Thorin chuckled. 'How was your day?'

He did not understand one word as Fili and Kili started to talk all two at a time and animatedly chatted until they had reached the car. What he did hear was the word pox, though. Fili and Kili both had pox already, as well as Thorin, so there was no risk of getting sick. But Frerin, who had wanted to babysit the next two days never had them.

'Great.' Thorin mumbled. He had to travel out of town for an important business meeting and was in desperate need of a babysitter. Suddenly Thorin realised that he had no female friends. He only had male friends, comrades from his time in the Army and family. Biting his lip, Thorin went through the list of friends who he would trust his nephews with. There was Dwalin, his oldest friend. He was a former major of the special forces and had retired a year ago. Then there was Balin, his older brother, he worked in Thorins firm. Dori, his profession was mother hen. He drove his younger brothers crazy. But nevertheless neither Nori nor Ori had decided to move out of the house they had rented together. Nori was an accountant, one Thorin would never hire himself. He was a good friend, but Thorin would never trust him with his taxes. Ori worked in the library and used to bury himself in books. Then there was Thorin accountant Gloin. He already had a family, but Thorin would never ask him to take care of Fili and Kili. Not that Gloin was not up to the task, he was, but he had to manage a real life dragon at home. He used to call the dragon his wife, but sometimes the word dragon slipped. His little son, Gimli, was the same age as Fili and Kili, but he had a temper on him. Bringing the three children together always ended in utter mayhem. Gloins older brother Oin worked at the hospital and was never home. Then there was Bombur, he owned a restaurant in the middle of London. So he would have no time either. His cousin Bifur had an accident last year and had not fully recovered yet, so he was not an option either. Bofur, his cousin, was a toymaker and he loved children. Bofur!

Thorin sighed in relief as he remembered that it was Bofurs week off anyway. He decided to drive by him and visit his old friend before dumping his nephews on him. On the way there Fili and Kili talked nonstop and Thorin could feel his ears fall off one inch at a time.

'Thorin! What a pleasant surprise! And you brought the boys!' Bofur opened the door and grinned at his friend. 'You need a babysitter?'

'We R no babies!' Kili exclaimed from behind Thorins legs and peaked small daggers at Bofur.

'Of course not, little rascal.' Bofur laughed and kneeled down to look Kili in the eyes. 'I was going for lion tamer.'

'Yay...lions...grrrrrr...' Kili and Fili jumped into Thorins arms and the tall man nearly stumbled.

'Yes, I need a babysitter.' Thorin smirked and yelped as Kilis small teeth dug into his arms. 'And I feel awful that my first visit in a long time is about just that.'

'Nah...' Bofur waved them in. 'You are a busy man. What you do for your kids is a good thing, Thorin.'

Thorin smiled at his old friend. Fili and Kili would be safe with Bofur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a while to write about Thorin stripping down to his underwear......lol...hard time concentrating^^


	3. Meetings

'I leave you alone for one single second!' Bofur grumbled as he rushed to the hospital with Fili and Kili. Thank goodness the hospital was right around the corner. He had been in the kitchen as he had heard something fall and shatter on the ground. One of his ceramic vases had tipped down the window sill and had landed on Filis head, who had tried to catch it. After a short moment of shock Fili had begun to scream bloody murder, but not because it hurt, because his little brother could see the blood running down of a small gash on his forehead. Kili looked at him with big eyes, but instantly tried to comfort his older brother, who in the same time did not want his little brother to see the blood. In this chaos, Bofur grabbed the two boys and rushed down the streets. And if that was not bad enough, he had to call Thorin, who was already on his way back to London. 'Your uncle will kill me.'

'No, he won´t.' Fili grinned and held a kitchen cloth to his forehead. 'You and uncle Frerin are the only ones who can look after us when he is not there. He needs you.'

Kili nodded quickly and also tried to press a kitchen towel against his brothers head. Bofur stumbled into the emergency room with a ball of arms and legs as he tried to hold on to the two boys at once.

'Bofur! What happened?' he heard a female voice behind him.

'Bella! Thank goodness it´s your shift!' Bofur turned around and looked at his friend. 'Whoa, you look tired, lass.'

'Well, thank you very much!' Bella crossed her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Bofur rolled his eyes and put down the boys who looked up at Bella with wide eyes. Before Bofur could say another thing they bowed before the woman like two little fairytale princes.

'Fili and Kili, at the lovely ladie´s service.' they said simultaneously.

Bella looked down in surprise and then smiled sweetly. 'Bella Benedict...at yours.' She frowned as she saw the bloody cloth pressed to Filis forehead. 'Oh no, what is this? We need to take a look at it, right now!'

'I caught a vase!' Fili announced proudly.

'With your head?' Bella looked around and then led them to a gurney.

'Yes! But it broke anyway.' Fili pouted and Bella laughed.

'Lets just hope that your head did not break.' turning to a nurse, Bella asked for some equipment. 'The city went crazy today, one accident after the other. Maybe its the weather.' she murmured.

'His uncle is on his way, please tell me that its not bad!' Bofur wrung his hat between his hands.

'Don´t worry, its just a small cut, maybe one or two stitches.' Bella inspected Filis forehead.

'Stichtches!' Bofur exclaimed and nearly fainted. 'Thorin will kill me!'

'Come on, don´t be such a sissy!' Bella grinned at her friend. 'It was an accident and I am sure that this Thorin will react reasonable.'

'No he won´t.' Bofur, Fili and Kili all answered at the same time and Bella had to laugh again. She was curious to meet this Thorin.

'Fili, there you are!' Thorin had finally arrived at the hospital. He had been on his way back from his business meeting as Bofur had called him. His friend had told him to come to the hospital near his place immediately and Thorin had nearly died of worry. On his way to the emergency room he had nearly trampled half the people who had stood in his path. 'Are those stitches?!'

'Three!' Fili grinned proudly. 'The doctor made three so that I could brag about them at school. Gimli had stitches, too, but only two!'

'And three stitches would also minimise the risk of a scar.' Bofur added as he stepped closer. Just in case, he stayed alert for Thorins wrath and was ready to run. 'Listen, Thorin, I am so sorry. I have no idea how that happened. I could understand if you would never let me babysit the boys again...'

'Uncle Thorin, uncle Thorin!' Kili came running by and threw himself in his uncles arms. 'Fili has stitches! Three! One,two, three stitches!'

Kili showed Thorin four fingers and made him chuckle. Bofur only winced as the little boy repeated just how many stitched his brother had.

'How did this happen, Fili?' Thorin sat down beside his nephew and frowned lightly.

'We were playing and suddenly the vase on the window sill started to buckle. I tried to catch it, but it landed on me instead. Sorry, uncle Bofur.'

'Nah, that ugly thing...I won´t miss it.' Bofur smiled at the boy. 'Better the vase than you.'

The two men and the two boys sat on the gurney in the corridor of the emergency room and did not notice that several nurses and patients, mostly female, looked at the interesting group.

'What a shame...the best men are either taken or gay...' an elder nurse murmured and eyed Thorin as she passed them. Thorin just inhaled and rolled his eyes. Bofur grinned from one ear to the other.

'What? I am not good enough for you?' he asked and earned a smack on the back of his head.

'Hey, hey, don´t make me call doctor Ben, she´ll stitch your hands together!' the elder nurse called out to them and waggled her finger at them. 'She just called, mister Bofur, she´ll be right back down in a moment.'

'Thank you, nurse Maria!' Bofur waved back and Thorin looked at the exchange with an amused expression.

'How long have you already been here?' he asked. He had not payed attention to the doctor´s name, but he would met him later. Maybe he would also give him a piece of his mind for giving Fili one stitch more than necessary.

'Not that long...that doctor´s a friend of mine, we know each other from school.' Bofur told Thorin. 'Ah, there she is!'

'I am so sorry for keeping you waiting...Oh!'

Thorin turned around and froze. He was looking right at Bella Benedict - in a doctor´s overall. She was a doctor. She was Filis doctor.

Bella was looking back and up at him, too. She was smiling sweetly and her eyes sparkled, just like Thorin remembered.

'It´s a pleasure to meet you again, mister Durin.' she said and looked at Fili. 'So he is your nephew?'

Thorin realised that he had not said one single word up until now and swallowed heavily. 'Yes, yes he is...misses - doctor Benedict.' Thorin cleared his throat and mentally kicked himself for stammering.

'You two know each other? My, what a small world!' Bofur beamed. 'Hey, Bella, Thorin here is not very amused about the third stitch!'

Thorin turned to look at Bofur with a murderous expression, but his friend only lifted his eyebrows at him and grinned. 'What?'

'I am not...this is...' Thorin closed his eyes and slowly tried to form the sentence in his mind before speaking. ' What he meant to say was, that I was worried about the stitches. Was the wound that deep?'

Ignoring Bofurs chuckle, Thorin looked at Bella and tried to focus on her answer and not on her beautiful face.

'The little prince will be fine, mister Durin.' Bella smiled at Fili and tousled his hair. 'He was very brave. The stitches were necessary, but no worries, after a week we can take them out and I am sure that there won´t even be a scar.'

'Doctor Bella has very skilled hands.' Fili said dreamingly and Thorin nearly chocked on his air.

'Why thank you, you charming little fellow.' Bella smiled. 'But it is my job to piece up people, I should be skilled.'

***Doctor Benedict, please report to the ward physician! Doctor Benedict, please!***

'Oh well...' Bella sighed. 'I guess thats me.'

Thorin was about to shake Bellas hand, but Fili was faster than him. He grabbed Bellas hand and softly kissed the back of her hand, making her chuckle. Kili, of course, would not stand by and watch, he also gave Bella a kiss on the back of her hand. Then, both boys looked at their uncle in anticipation. Thorin was sweating and he could feel his hand shake as he took Bellas hand and slowly guided it up to his lips. He looked inton her green eyes and softly placed a kiss onto her knuckles. What he saw took his breath away. Bella looked right back into his eyes and her mouth opened slightly as his lips touched her skin. A deep blush formed on her cheeks and she lowered her gaze as Thorins lips parted from her hand.

'That was...uhm...I...thank you.' now Bella was the one stammering. 'I reallly must leave...I ...will see you in one week? Ok, well...'

Bella smiled at the Durins once again before she found herself in Bofurs arms.

'See you soon, Bee.' Bofur grinned at her. 'And hey...before I forget...if you need someone to talk to, I am there.'

'I know.' Bella smiled, but this time her smile was sad. 'Thank you Bofur.'

As she turned around, her face was merry again. 'I wish you a wonderful evening, gentlemen.'

Thorin watched her leave and could not help but feel lighthearted as Bella turned around once again before she walked around the corner. Their eyes met briefly before the doctor broke eye contact and left for good. He was still staring at the now empty corner as he noticed Bofur´s snipping fingers infront of his face.

'Enterprise to Captain Thorin! Hello?!'


	4. The little princes

'Is everything alright with B...doctor Benedict?' Thorin asked Bofur on their way home. He had overheard them talking during their goodbye and he was curious. If there was something he could do to make Bella feel better, then he would. He remembered that she had looked sad the first night they had met, too.

'Meh...' Bofur waved his hand dismissively. 'It's nothing. Bad marriage. Bad husband. Bella works alot to be away from home...why am I even telling you this? There is nothing you could do about it anyway.'

Thorin winced at his friends words. He wanted to help, he wanted to make Bella happy again. He remembered how Smuaug had smugly told him that he slept with other women. But he realised that it was not his responsibility. They had just met and had seen each other twice, both times in the presence of others. He cursed Smaug, who caused Bella so much pain.

'Why do you care?' Bofur asked curiously. He had seen the flicker of recognition in Thorins eyes as he had seen Bella and the way how his friend looked at the doctor had made Bofur feel uncomfortable.

'I do not.' Thorin answered quickly, too quickly for Bofurs taste.

'Oh no no no, Thorin. She is no woman for you. She is...married. And she is sweet and has a good heart...' Bofur looked at Thorin with a grim expression. 'Please, don´t get me wrong my friend, but do you really think that you could make her happy?'

Thorin looked down at his feet and frowned. He did not know wether he could make her happy or not, but he would at least try. If she wished so.

One week later, Thorin brought Fili to the hospital to have his stitches taken out. At the front desk he looked around, but he did not see Bella anywhere.

'May I help you with anything, Sir?' the nurse at the front desk asked Thorin. But as she saw Fili she began to smile. 'Oh! Its you, little prince! Doctor Benedict told me to send you right in.'

Fili beamed and immediately ran towards the room the nurse was pointing at. Thorin only sighed and tried to catch up.

'Fili! We talked about that! No running in hospit...whoa!' Thorin bumped into somebody as he entered the room. The smaller person landed on the floor with a startled cry and Thorin realised that he had crashed right into Bella. 'I am so sorry!'

Thorin grabbed Bella by her waist and shoulder and swiftly pulled her up. The woman was light as a feather and Thorin nearly feared to hurt her by crushing her in his arms.

'It´s alright, no harm done.' Bella murmured and blushed as she felt Thorins hands on her. His touch was so soft and considerate and his blue eyes seemed to stare right into her soul.

'Are you sure that you are not hurt?' Thorin asked her quietly and realised that he had still not let her go. But he did not want to.

'I am fine. I am the doctor, I should know.' Bella stated and chuckled as she felt Thorin grab her more tight as she tried to step back. 'I really do not want to complain, but I have a patient.'

Thorin let her go reluctantly and stepped back. He frowned as he saw his nephews grin at them widely.

'What?' he snarled at them, but their grins only grew wider.

'She is my doctor!' Fili stated and put on his sweetest smile for Bella. 'The best doctor in London!'

'Little charmer...' Bella ruffled his hair and took his face into her hands to take a look at the stitches. 'Looks good, it won´t even scar.'

'Awwww...so I can´t brag with my scar anymore?' Fili pouted and made Bella laugh.

'You will get more than enough scars in your life, young man. Now stay still while I remove the stitches.' Bella concentrated on the stitches and after two minutes everything was back to normal again. Two minutes too fast for Thorins taste. 'Alright, little prince, here we go. All set.'

'Thank you, doctor Bee!' Fili exclaimed and rushed over to the mirror. 'I can still see a scar!'

'It will be gone in a few days.' Bella promised and turned around to Thorin. 'He should be careful anyway, though. The skin around that area is still sensitive and may break again.'

Thorin nodded and took a deep breath. 'Thank you...doctor. I really appreciate the help.'

'Its my job.' Bella said and started cleaning her work area. 'And I was happy to help. Bofur told me what you did for those two little ones and I have to say that I am very impressed. Not everyone in your position would have done that.'

'They are my nephews, my sister sons. There was never a choice for me.' Thorin told her quietly. But Bella shook her head.

'My cousin Primula and her husband died in a boat accident last year. I tried to get custody for my little nephew Frodo, but my husband...he does not want any children around.' Bella realised that she had shared some private information with a stranger and paled. 'I am sorry, I do not know why I am telling you this. I do not want to bother you with my problems.'

'You could never bother me.' Thorin answered and gently took her hand into his. Bella looked down at their fingers tangling and her first instinct was to pull her hand back, but she could not. Her hand nearly disappeared in his larger one and the warmth radiating from his skin sent hot waves over her whole body.

What Thorin did next was totally unlike him. Fili and Kili had found the drawer with the lollipops and were distracted and Thorin leaned closer to Bella.

'May I invite you to a coffee?' he asked and winced as he saw Bella recoil. But there was no rejection in her eyes, only in her bearing.

'I...I still have to work...' Bella tried, but then she had to chuckle as she saw the puppy eye look Thorin gave her. 'Mister Durin, now I know where your nephew Kili has his look from.'

Thorin had not even realised that he was looking at her that way and felt embarassed. 'I apologise, I did not mean to...I only wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my nephew. I am sure that he would want you to accompany us when we´re going for some ice cream?'

As the two boys heard the word "ice cream" they came rushing by and cheered. 'Yay! Ice cream! Let´s go!'

Fili and Kili took Bellas hands and practically pushed her out of the room. 'That was a cheap shot.' Bella grinned at Thorin over her shoulder, but she followed the boys out. Thorin could hear her call out to the nurse at the front desk that she would be leaving, since it was the end of her shift anyway. She would drink a coffee with him - or eat ice cream with the boys - suddenly Thorins mouth went dry and he felt nervous. At the same time he cursed himself. He was trying to go out with a married woman. What he did was wrong. But when he looked at Bella all guilt disappeared and he could only think about spending more time with her. Alone.


	5. Ice Cream

Thorin almost wanted to shove the ice cream down his pants as he saw Bella sit in front of him, eating her own chocolate ice cream. The way she licked at her spoon and closed her eyes in delight when she licked off the spoon full of ice cream made Thorin feel hot. As Fili asked her how she liked the ice cream she had moaned in response and Thorin had to take off his jacket. He sweated like crazy and he could not concentrate. Thankfully Bella focused on his nephews and did not notice his hot stare.

Thorin could not understand his state of mind himself. He had never felt attracted to anyone that heavily before. And this woman was married, she was not his to claim. Thorin did barely speak all evening and as they left he had decided to stay away from her for good. He could not look at her and not wish to kiss those soft lips or to move his fingers over her freckled cheeks.

'Mister Durin.' Bella shook his hand. 'Thank you for the invitation. It has been a pleasure.'

'Misses Benedict.' Thorin cleared his throat. 'Likewise.'

'Well, I guess this is goodbye then?' Bella stated and smiled at Thorin and his nephews. She was clearly reluctant to leave, but Thorin did not want to get his hopes up.

'Bye, doctor Bee!' Fili and Kili hugged her and made her laugh. Thorin loved her laugh, it was natural and made the sad look in her eyes disappear.

'Goodbye my two little princes.' Bella smiled. 'Goodbye Mister Durin.'

'Thorin.' Thorin shook her hand and forced himself to let go again.

'Thorin.' Bella repeated his name and Thorins loins were catching fire. 'I am Bella.'

Thorin managed to go to work and not think of Bella all day in the following weeks. Alright, it was a lie. He thought about her every moment of the following weeks. The thought of her drove him mad and the tension showed. He was even more grumpy than usual and his friends began to worry. One evening, Balin and Dwalin took Fili and Kili and practically forced Thorin to go out and enjoy himself. Frerin picked up his older brother and they went to a bar. Frerin´s easy going nature lightened up Thorins foul mood and soon the brothers were enjoying themselves with a few beers. It had been a long time since Thorin had such a untroubled time and his rare smiles showed. Women threw desirable glanced over to the two men. Frerin enjoyed the attention, but Thorin soon tried to escape two very forward women by getting their drinks at the bar. He excused himself and walked over, waving to the barkeeper. The man was busy, so Thorin sat down at the bar and waited.

He gazed over to the other side of the bar and froze. There she was...honeyblond curls, full sensual lips and sad eyes. Bella. Alone.

She had a glass of wine in her hand and stared down into it. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying for a long time. In a state of trance, Thorin stood up and walked over to her.

'Bella...' he reached out for her and nearly jumped as she turned her head towards him swiftly.

'Th...Thorin!' Bella was surprised to see him, but it also seemed as if she had expected someone else. 'What are you doing here?'

'I am here with my brother.' Thorin looked back to his table and smirked as he saw Frerin talk to both women, who seemed pretty into his younger brother.

'You are on a date?' Bella stated and Thorin wanted to slap himself.

'No!' he said a little bit too loud. 'I mean...no, I am not on a date. We...he...these are my brothers dates...'

Bella chuckled despite her sad mood and Thorin had to inhale deeply. 'Alright, I just heard what I said and I will just start over again.' he smirked. 'We went out on a men´s night and these two women sat down at our table. I was not interested so I left for the bar.'

'Oh...' did he hear a hopeful tone in Bellas voice?

'What are you doing here? All alone?' Thorin dare to ask Bella.

'I...I just had to...Oh bother...' Bella drank out her glass of wine in one swift motion. 'I needed to get out of my house. I needed a moment of peace for myself.'

'What did he do to you?' Thorin whispered and saw Bella laugh bitterly.

'You know then?' she asked and looked Thorin in the eye. 'You knew that my husband was cheating on me? Still is cheating on me? In this very moment?'

Thorin did not know what to say. 'I knew that your husband was not faithful...but...' Did she say in this very moment?

Bella waved to the barkeeper and asked for another wine. 'He was with her as I came home from work early. That brunette planet with her big breasts...she is his secretary. They did not even stop when I came into the room. That bastard!'

Bella covered her face in her hands and started crying and Thorins heart ached for the beautiful woman in pain. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

'Your husband is an idiot.' Thorin told her and tried to comfort her. 'You are way to good for him.'

Bella sniffed and looked at him, trying to smile. 'It is nice of you to say that...please, I need to ask. How did you know that he was cheating on me?'

Thorin bit his lip. 'I´d rather not tell.'

'But I want to know.' Bellas voice got hard and Thorin got the feeling that the woman in front of him was stronger than he expected. 'I need to know.'

Thorin sighed. 'He showed me one of his...women...at the party I gave a few weeks ago.' he admitted.

'She was there? She was there when I was there?' Bella closed her eyes in defeat and gulped down another glass of wine.

'Misses...Bella. Don´t you think you´ve had enough to drink?' Thorin asked her carefully.

'Nope, not even close to enough.' Bella shook her head, but she was clearly drunk. The worried glances from the barkeeper told Thorin all he needed to know.

'Come on, I´ll bring you home.' Thorin tried to convince Bella to stop drinking, but the woman only snarled at him.

'I will not go back to my home. It is not my home anymore.' with these words Bella smashed her money onto the bar and rushed out.

Thorin was afraid that she would run right onto the street in her current condition and followed her out. As he rushed out of the bar the fresh air and the cold made him realise hat he was not sobber himself. He felt a wave of nausea roll over him as he spotted Bella a few paces further down the road. She was just crossing the street and all Thorin could see was a huge black cab in her vicinity. Without thinking, he ran towards her and pulled her back to safety before the cab would have run over her.

Once again, she was in his arms. And this time the adrenalin as well as the alcohol made Thorin forget all his doubts. As he leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, his world stopped turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think?


	6. Thunder and Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, if you don't like it, skip this chapter.......and the next ^^

Bella moaned as Thorins warm lips captured hers. Her moan drove him insane and he deepened the kiss. Moving his hand into her curls, Thorin grabbed a handful of her curls and tried to pull her even closer. He could feel her hands on his chest and smiled into the kiss as he felt her hands pull him down by his shirt. Thorin cupped her face in his callous hands and began teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue. As she opened her mouth he plunged his tongue into her warm mouth. She tasted like the wine she had been drinking and her tongue began dancing with his.

After a moment they broke the kiss in need for air and stared at each other in shock.

'What just happened?' Bella asked hoarsely.

Thorin was not able to think straight. 'I wanted to do this since the first time I saw you standing at the window of the London Eye.' he admitted and nuzzled her nose with his. 'I desire you, Bella. I know that I should not feel this way, but I do.'

'Why?' Bella was still holding on to his shirt. 'I am nothing, my own husband seeks love and comfort with other women.'

'Your husband is the biggest fool on earth for betraying you.' Thorin whispered. 'I would never do this to you.'

Bella looked up into his eyes and bit her lips. She wanted him, she wanted him badly. She did not know wether it was the alcohol which made her forget all reason or if it was the gorgeous man in front of her. Who was still holding her as if she was the most precious being to him.

In the end, the decision was easy. Smaug meant nothing to her anymore. Their marriage had been over months ago and now that Bella knew that he did not even hide his affairs anymore, a parting became more than easy. But Thorin, he did not deserve to be used as a mere affair. She would not play with him.

Bella pulled Thorin down by his collar and this time she was the one dominating the kiss. She wanted to move her fingers through his thick hair and over his body, oh his muscular perfect body.

Thorin had stopped thinking the moment Bella had pulled him down for this desperate kiss. He knew that it was wrong, but he did not care. They owed Smaug nothing. He had cast Bella away and now she was free to be his. His to love. His to claim.

'Your place?' Bella asked between the kisses and looked at Thorin, biting her lip. Thorin only growled in response and pressed her even closer against his body. Bella could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

'My place.' Thorin grumbled and held out his hand for a cab. Moments later they stumbled into the elevator in Thorins building and Thorin needed the whole elevator ride up to his flat to search for the keys. He clumsily opened the door and held it open for Bella to enter. Bella looked around with wide eyes.

'Wow, your flat is...homely!' she exclaimed and made Thorin laugh.

'Does it surprise you?' Thorin asked playfully. 'What did you expect?'

'Something more modern.' Bella smirked as she saw the toys on the floor. 'With a maid. Won't we wake them up?'

'The boys are not here. They are with Balin tonight. You probably met him at the party.' Thorin told her.

'Balin Fundin, he is a very nice old man.' Bella said quietly and strode towards Thorin. 'And what a coincidence...did you plan to come home with a woman?'

'I did not plan it...I hoped it.' Thorin grinned as he saw Bellas expression. 'But I would never have hoped that it would be you.'

Bella was about to protest, but Thorin cupped Bellas face in his hands and kissed her gently. He felt her kiss him back reluctantly and stopped to look at her. 'You do not need to do this...'

Bella moved her fingers over Thorins lips. 'Yes, I do. I need this. I need you.'

Their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss and neither of them were able to speak another word. Thorin lifted Bella up in his arms and walked towards his bedroom. His hands squeezed her behind and Bella arched her back, pressing her chest against his. Her hands moved to his ponytail and removed the hair tie. Thorins hair fell over both their faces as he slowly laid her down onto his bed. It was raining outside and thunder and lightning passed over the city of London. The lightning enlightened the dark room around Thorin and Bella and made them catch glimpses of the other while they undressed each other. During the dark moments they let their hands discover the others body. Thorin groaned as he felt Bellas hands wandering over his body, over every hair and every muscle. He reached for Bellas now naked breasts and rubbed the nipples with his callous hands, making her arch into his touch. His lips moved over the soft skin of her neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Their clothes fell down the side of the bed and landed on the floor. Bella moaned as Thorins lips nibbled the skin over her pulse and pressed her naked chest against his. She gasped as she felt Thorins hips grind against her and felt brave all of a sudden. This man wanted her. He was crazy about her. Bella felt wanted again, a feeling which she had not felt for a long time.

'Thorin...' she whispered in his ear and smirked as he hummed against her skin. 'Don't hold back...'

Thorin stopped to move and looked down at the wonderful woman laying beneath him. 'Are you sure? One word of you and I'll stop.'

Bella chuckled and cupped his face with her hands. 'You are asking me if I am sure. I am in your bed, naked. And I can feel you against me, Thorin. I won't ask you to stop.'

Thorin rolled over and took Bella with him until she was on top of him. Her honeyblond curls fell over her shoulders and onto his chest. He wanted to take her and make her scream his name. But he still had doubts. Bellas was married and they were about to comit adultery. Before he had met Bella, Thorin never would have touched a married woman.

As Bella bend down and licked over his lips with the silken tip of her tongue, Thorin stopped thinking. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up until he felt the tip of his erection brush against her folds. She was wet and ready for him and her head fell back as he effortlessly slipped into her. Lightning enlightened her body as she began to ride him and Thorin thrusts his hips upwards to pump into her in a slow and agonizing pace. His hands moved over her flat belly, up to her breasts and his gaze moved over her beautiful face. Bella had closed her eyes and her mouth was open in a silent gasp. As she opened her eyes and looked down at him Thorins world stopped turning. He cupped her cheek with his hand and moved his callous thumb over her lower lip. He smirked as Bella closed her teeth around his thumb and gently bit him. Thorin growled and rolled over, capturing Bella between his body and the mattress. He passionately started pushing into her and made her moan in pleasure. Bella gasped as Thorin spread her legs and deepened the angle. Thunder and lightning bursts through the sky above their heads as they reached their climax and swallowed their cries of ecstasy.


	7. New Beginnings

Thorin woke up the next morning and cursed because he had forgotten to pull the curtains close and the sun was shining right into his face. He had a light hangover from last night and winced when his head started turning as he stood up to close the curtains. A quiet moan startled him and he remembered that he had not come home alone. Bella. He turned around and looked down at the woman in his bed.

Bella laid on her front, with her back towards him and slept safe and sound. The sheet had slipped down her back and barely covered her bottom. The honeyblond curls flowed over her bare back and over her shoulder.

Thorin moved his hands through his messy hair and sighed. Last night had been wonderful. They had loved each other and had fallen asleep in each others arms. But there was still one problem. Bella was married. To Smaug, his most fierce rival.

Bella stirred and woke up while Thorin was staring at her back. She looked at Thorins empty side of the bed and sat up, wrapping the sheet around herself. As she spotted Thorin by the window she smiled.

'Good morning.' she said quietly and eyed him sleepily. 'Is something wrong?'

Thorin could not tear his gaze away from the naked woman in his bed. He had to clear his throat before he could answer. 'Good morning. Did you sleep well?'

'Better than in the last months!' Bella yawned and turned to face Thorin. A smirk appeared on her face and she stood up to walk over to Thorin. 'Thank you.'

'Thank you for what?' Thorin swallowed as Bella let go of the sheet covering her.

'Thank you for making me feel alive again.' Bella whispered and stood on her toes to throw her arms around Thorins neck. 'Alive and wanted.'

Thorin was half erect already from only watching her sleep. Now that she pressed her naked body against him he became hard immediately.

'Oh, good morning to you, too.' Bella smiled sweetly and grinded her hips against Thorin, who hissed in arousal. Bella bit her lower lip and looked up at Thorin. 'Do you regret last night?'

Thorin cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her forehead. 'No.' he simply answered and moved his hands down her body. He really did not regret anything. He did have second thoughts because of her husband, but seeing her happy was worth more to him than his own reputation.

'Then show me.' Bellas asked huskily and laid her hands on his chest.

Thorin only growled in response and grabbed Bellas bottom, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to his broad shoulders. Thorins lips left burning bruises on her skin and with his teeth he marked her as his. Their lovemaking was not as soft and gentle as it was the night before, it was passionate and full of longing and need.

Thorin watched as Bella dressed and sighed. She had to go at some point. And he had to pick up Fili and Kili.

'Where will you go now?' he asked, since she had told him that she would not return home.

'I will stay at Bofur´s, I guess.' Bella answered and Thorin stiffed.

'At Bofur´s?' he asked alarmed.

'Yes.' Bella looked down to the floor. 'I have no family left...and he is my closest friend.'

It was nearly impossible to oppose this, but Thorin was not happy about the fact that his Bella would stay with another man, even if this man was his friend. His first thought was to ask Bella to stay with him, but even in his lovestruck state Thorin knew that this was crazy.

'Alright.' he sighed. 'I will drive you.'

Bella looked at him and smiled sweetly. 'You do not need to drive me, I´ll be fine. I´ll call a cab.'

'Nonsense, my mother raised me a gentleman.' Thorin grumbled and started to get dressed, too. He could feel Bellas gaze on him as he put on his shirt and grinned as he looked back at her and she blushed. He slowly buttoned up his shirt and decided that heeded to make the first step. 'I would ask you out to dinner, but given the circumstances I think that this would be unwise.'

'Dinner...it has been a long time since I have been out...on a dinner...date.' Bella told him and bit her lower lip. 'I would love to have dinner with you, but I agree. It is bad enough that my husbands cheats on me in public. I can´t...'

Bella bit her tongue as she realised that she was no better than her husband. She had cheated on him, too. But she stubbornly told herself that her situation was different. She was the wronged one. Bella jumped as she felt Thorins arms around her.

'You are musing.' he said and nuzzled the back of her head. 'Are you having second thoughts about us?'

'In a way.' Bella admitted and felt Thorin pull back. She grabbed his lower arms and pulled him back arond her. 'I do not regret anything. And last night - and this morning - was...oh so wonderful. I know that you are looking smug right now!'

Thorin grinned into her hair and only hummed in agreement, making her chuckle.

'I will speak with my lawyer today, after work. I want to fill in for divorce. Smaug will not like that...but I do not care. Anymore.' Bella stated with determination. 'Until the divorce is final, I would ask you to keep our...fling private.'

Thorin turned her around and cupped her face in his callous hands. 'I won´t do anything that might harm your reputation, Bella. What we have is between us. And only us.'

Bella nodded gratefully and smiled.

'Wait...did you say that we have a fling?' Thorin asked playfully and started laughing as Bella started punching him playfully with her tiny fists.

Thorin drove Bella to the hospital an hour later. They stopped in a street near the building, so that nobody could watch them arrive together. They sat in the car for a few moments before Bella reached out for the door.

'I want to see you again.' Thorin whispered and took her hand before she could open the door. 'Will I see you again?'

Bella looked down at their hands and smiled sadly. 'I hope so. I really do.' She moved her hand up to Thorins bearded cheek and gently stroke his face. 'Goodbye, Thorin.'

Thorin swallowed and reluctantly let go of her hand. 'Goodbye, Bella.'

He watched her leave and step through the side entrance of the hospital, waiting for her to step inside the building safely. After that he drove up to Balins and Dwalins place to pick up his two nephews. He could already hear them at the door.

'I was on the phone for half an hour an guess what?' he could hear Fili exclaim.

'You forgot to dial first?' Kili asked cheekily.

'No.'

'You held the phone upside down?'

'No.'

'You took the remote control instead of the phone?'

'No...wait, there is a remote control here?!'

Thorin could not help but bang his head against the door and knocked with his forehead, three times.


	8. Revenge

Thorin and Bella met many times in the following week. They met in bars, restaurants and they always spend the nights at Thorins. At first they were dating secretly, but after some dates they started to show their affection for each other in the open. Bella had filled for divorce from Smaug and lived with her friend Bofur until she found a new apartment. Thorin was often jealous and controlling, but Bella knew that he only cared about her and that he was insecure about their relationship. Thorin was a strong and confident man, but in affairs of the heart he was insecure and inexperienced.

The sexual tension between Thorin and Bella during the day led to passionate and heated nights and both awoke with dreamy grins in the next morning. Thorin was happy that his bedroom was soundproof, for Fili and Kili slept only two doors down and he and Bella were not always quiet. They were crazy about each other and felt like teens in the presence of the other. There was no single furniture in Thorins bedroom which had not been used during their lovemaking. One night, they had made love against the huge window and Bella had literally seen stars as she climaxed. Thorin had pushed her against the window and had pumped into her from behind, pressing her against the cold glass. Bellas cries of arousal had turned him on like nothing else before and he had climaxed harder than ever.

As Smaug had learned about his wife's relationship to Thorin and his eyes had gleamed dangerously. He was not the type who would start yelling or go ballistic, he would keep his anger in his heart and would plan his revenge with utter precision. Smaug had not loved his wife, but she had been his and now his pride was hurt. That she slept with his worst rival made his blood boil with fury. He had tried to force Thorin out of business a few years ago, but he had failed. This time Smaug swore that he would not fail. He would ruin Thorin Durin and everyone who was on his side. Erebor would be his and nothing this tall, dark and handsome boss could do would change that. But he would also have his revenge on his wife. She who deceived him. She who slept with his worst enemy.

Thorin frowned as he looked upon the numbers that week. Some of his investors had stopped supporting his company and he did not know why. The police had called him today and had asked for a meeting with him, too. All of this was very suspicious.

His secretary Ori Ribbon bepped him and informed him that a certain detective Tauriel Red was waiting outside of his office.

'Send him in, then.' Thorin grumbled and frowned as a tall red haired woman entered his office. She was an attractive lady, with long red curls falling down her back, but her expression was arrogant and cold.

'Mister Durin.' she greeted him and offered him her hand. Thorin winced as she squeezed it as hard as she could.

'Miss Red. With what do I owe this pleasure?' Thorin asked dryly and gestured her to sit down.

'I am here because the police has been told that your company seems to be involved in some interesting business. Intesting and criminal.' Tauriel informed him and managed to hold eye contact with Thorin who frowned dangerously.

'And why would you believe this nonsense?' Thorin asked and folded his hands on his desk.

'Our source is reliable and has proof for this criminal activities.' Tauril answered calmly.

'And may I ask what the charge might possibly be?' Thorin grinded his teeth. He already hated this woman.

'Money laundering. Corruption. And various other charges.' Tauriel frowned.

'Who is your "source"? Thorin wanted to know, but Tauriel shook her head.

'I will protect our sources. You only need to know so much - there will be an investigation. Your firm will be turned upside down until we have evidence and we will also have an eye on you, Mr. Durin.' Tauriel smirked. 'I am sure that you understand the precautions.'

'All I understand is that the police of London is ruining my company with a completely uncalled for charge. This company has nothing to do with money laundering or corruption!' Thorin was furious.

'There is no need to yell, Mr. Durin. Losing your temper won´t help.' Tauriel stood up and walked to the door with swinging hips. She was an attractive woman and she knew this. 'Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Durin.'

Tauriel closed the door behind her and smiled as she heard something hard hit the door from inside. Thorin Durin had probably hurled that incredibly ugly paper weight after her. The one looking like a small mountain. The police officer frowned and sighed. This would be a difficult job. Erebor was a successful and popular company, with loyal supporters. It would be difficult to ruin it with a mere rumor. Hopefully, her partner and their sponsor would find something concrete to bring Thorin Durin down. As she emerged from the building, she joined her partner in a black car parking in front of Erebor.

'How did he react?' Thranduil Wood, her partner asked her.

'As you expected. Hotheaded and unreasonable.' Tauriel bit her lip. Thorin Durin had acted like a innocent man. Hotheaded, but innocent. He had known nothing about the charges and had fough like a lion for the reputation and honor of his company. Tauriel hated to admit it, but she had been impressed.

'Thorin has always been insufferable, proud and arrogant.' Thranduil sneered. 'Like his father and grandfather. This family is greedy and obsessed with money. The only reasonable one was Thorins sister, may she rest in peace. This car accident really was a shame. That drunk bastard Bolg...' Thranduil shook his head.

'It will be hard to prove that Erebor is corrupt.' Tauriel mused. 'Mr. Benedict should have given us more to work on. More proof, more evidende.'

'Don't say his name, Tauriel.' Thranduil hissed. 'Nobody shall know that he is the one who gave the police the information about Erebor and Durin.'

'He gave us nothing, only rumors.' Tauriel sneered. She did not like Smaug. He was sneaky and slimy and cold shivers run down her back when he looked at him. Smaug was not a nice man and Tauriel swore that she would try to find out why Smaug wanted to destroy Thorin Durin.

Thorin sighed as closed his apartment door behind him. Bella was with Bofur this evening and would not come over and he would spend some time with his nephews. He had looked forward to it, until Kili informed him that Filis teacher had given them a letter for Thorin. Apparently, Fili had the bad habbit of writting funny letters to the teachers and some had complained.

'The letter to the head master was very good...and the spelling is correct - could not have been Fili.' Kili informed Thorin and sticked his tongue out at his older brother who pouted. Thorin felt a headache build up behind his eyes. He decided to get the boys into bed and forget this dreadful day. At least in his dreams.


	9. Panic

'Thorin, we need to talk.' Balin Fundin and Gandalf Grey entered Thorins office without knocking, but the rugency in their voices made Thorin swallow his remark.

'If this is about these disgusting lies about Erebor and myself, then there is nothing to talk about. This company is clean, they will not find anything.' Thorin held up his hands and glared at his advisor and his friend.

'There is alot to talk about, Thorin.' Balin sat down and gestured Gandalf to sit down as well. 'These lies are dangerous, Thorin. They might destroy our reputation faster than you think.'

Thorin shook his head. He knew that Balin was right, but he had a hard time accepting that mere rumors could be the end of his company.

'Who would have an interest in ruining you, Thorin?' Gandalf asked and frowned at Thorins snort.

'Its a long list, Gandalf.' Thorin sat back in his chair. 'Business rivals, grudger or jealous husbands...'

Thorin had spoken about jealous husbands as a joke, but now that he heard the words leave his mouth he ceased. Jealous husbands - business rivals...of course!

'Smaug!' Thorins clenched his teeth. 'Its him. Him again.'

'Are you sure?' Balin seemed unsure. But Thorin had not told anyone about his relationship to Bella, yet. They had kept their relationship private, even the media had no knowledge of one of London´s most wanted bachelors dating a married woman. 'But why would Smaug want to ruin you all of a sudden?'

'Smaug has always been after my company.' Thorin growled. But he knew that he had to tell them the truth. 'And there is one more thing. As too the question: why now? I am...Smaugs wife, Bella. She and I are...we are dating.'

Thorin suddenly felt like a schoolboy as the glares of his old friends pierced him. Balin rolled his eyes and Gandalf frowned.

'Bella Benedict? You are dating Bella Benedict?' Gandalf sounded as if he could not even imagine Thorin and Bella together.

'Are you sleeping with her?' Balin asked and earned a huff from Gandalf. 'No, this is important. I need to know if this company is doomed because Thorin wanted a good shag!'

'Don´t you dare talk about Bella like this!' Thorin roared and made Balin flinch. 'Bella is a respectable and honorable woman. Her marriage to Smaug was over. We...' Thorin wanted to say that they loved each other, but suddenly he was not sure anymore. He knew that he loved her, but did she love him, too? They had not told each other, yet.

'I do not care about your love life, Thorin.' Balin stated more calmly. 'But this relationship to this woman will cost us everything.'

'It is too late.' Gandalf mused. 'Even if Thorin would break of this relationship, which I trust he will not do, Smaug is determined to have his revenge. Now I know why detective Wood showed up at my offiec, today.'

'Detective Wood?' Thorin asked and sat up in his chair. Wood and him had visited the same schools in the past and had even went out with the same girl during high school. That girl had chosen Thranduil Wood in the end, but Thorin had not cared. Thranduil on the other hand had always been insecure about Thorins past relationship to his later wife. In the past years, Thranduil had tried to get every case related to Thorin or his company and desperatly tried to find something which he could hold against him. But he had failed. Thranduil had been the one who had informed Thorin and his family about his sister´s fatal car accident. Thorin had nearly smashed in Thrnaduils beautiful face as the detective had suggested to send Fili and Kili to an orphanage, now that their parents were dead. The two little boys had heard Thranduils words and had broken into sobs in Thorins arms. Thorin hated Thranduil. And now, Thranduil was the one who would help Smaug to ruin him.

'There was a female detective in my office today, her name was ...something Red.' Thorin informed Gandalf and Balin.

'Tauriel Red?' Gandalf cocked his eyebrows. 'She is a very young, keen and ambitious woman. But she is honest and has a conscience. She will only hold the facts against you. As long as this company had done nothing illegal, Tauriel will not hold charges against Erebor.'

'But Smaug will see to it that she finds something.' Balin sighed. 'Evidence can be manipulated and placed at strategic places. We need to be one step ahead of Smaug and Thranduil if we want to survive this.'

Thorins old advisor stood up and walked to the door. 'And maybe you should think about your relationship to that woman, Thorin, and ask yourself if she is worth our downfall.'

Only Gandalf heard Thorin whisper as the door closed behind Balin. 'Yes, she is.'

Bella sighed happily as she drove to Thorins flat that day. They had not seen each other for two days, because Bella had to work at the hospital. Two days, which had felt like eternity for Bella. She longed for Thorins strong arms around her body, making her feel safe and protected. Smaug had not spoken a word to her since she had filled for divorce and she felt relieved. On one hand she had hoped that he would maybe fight for her and their marriage, but in her heart she had known that Smaug would never fight for their marriage. He had not reacted in any way and Bella hoped that this part of her life would be over soon. She hummed as she waited for the elevator to reach Thorins flat and smiled warmly as the doors opened and Fili and Kili stormed over to her and hugged her legs.

'Hello, you two!' Bella grinned. 'Have you driven your uncle insane, yet?'

'Nope.' Fili grinned. 'But we are working on it.'

'Unca is in a bad mood.' Kili pouted and pointed to the kitchen. 'He makes us dinner, but he will burn the toast.'

Bella frowned and stood up to walk towards the kitchen. Thorin was standing in the kitchen with his back turned to her. He was fumbling with a plastic bag of cheese and cursed as the bag resisted his attempt to open it. Bella jumped as Thorin grabbed a kitchen knife and hacked through the plastic bag. Bella watched with big eyes as Thorin sighed and put down the knife. He laid his forehead against the shelf and took a deep breath. He shuddered and Bella felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Something was wrong.

'Thorin?' Bella saw him jump slightly and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her forehead against his back, between his shoulderblades. He stiffed and Bella began to worry. 'What's wrong?'

Thorin only shook his head and sighed. He did not want to ruin their evening, but his foul mood had already taken a toll on him. And Bella deserved to know the truth.

'Your husband knows.' Thorin informed Bella and felt her go stiff against him.

'What?' Bella whisperd and paled. 'But how? I did not tell him anything.'

'Apparently, our friend Bofur spilled the news.' Thorin grinded his teeth. 'He has always been too trustworthy. Smaug tried to find out why you filled in for divorce all of a sudden and talked to Bofur. Bofur informed him of our dates and that you did not spend the nights in your flat when you were with me.'

'Damn it, Bofur.' Bella cursed and closed her eyes in defeat. Bofur was one of her best friends, but sometimes she hated that he was friendly with everyone. Suddenly she feared for the consequences. 'Did my husband do something? Did he tell you that he knows?'

'My company faces charges of corruption and money laundering. The police visited me in my office today and informed me that they will turn my life upside down searching for evidence.' Thorin turned around and looked into Bellas shocked face. 'Wher have you been the last two days? Bofur told me that you weren't home.'

'I was in the hospital.' Bella did not like the tone of Thorins voice. 'Working.'

'For two days straight?' Thorin frowned at Bella and saw her walk away from him.

'Yes. For two days straight.' Bella staightened her back. 'There was an accident with a school bus and then a fire in the tube. I have worked for 44 hours. What is your problem, Thorin? Don't you trust me?'

'How could I, thinking about we started?' Thorin answered and instantly bit his tongue, but it was too late. Bellas eyes filled with tears.

'I cannot believe you are throwing that in my face!' she whispered and backed away.

Thorin could do nothing but watch her back away. He was numb in his state of emotion. All of this was too much. His company was close to ruin and in his panic he had lashed put at Bella. At the woman he loved. He remembered that he had still not told her. Instead he had accused her of beeing unfaithful. Thorin, you idiot...


	10. The Arkenstone

Thorin wanted to slam his forehead against the kitchen counter. He could not believe that he had just accused Bella of unfidelity. Nothing of it was her fault.

'Bella...I...' Thorin reached out for her, but Bella recoiled.

'Do not touch me! Do not even think about touching me ever again!' Bella hissed at Thorin and stormed out of the kitchen. Thorin heard Fili and Kili ask her something, but she only mumbled something and soon Thorin heard the door close behind her. Kili ran into the kitchen with an alarmed expression.

'Aunt Bella ran away!' he looked at his uncle with hig eyes. 'She cried? Did she hurt herself?'

Thorin sighed and kneeled down to reach out for his nephew. 'Bella...' when had his nephews started to call Bella their aunt? 'I said something stupid and she...'

'Is she mad at you know? Will she leave us?' Kili pouted and looked down.

Thorin did not know what to answer to that. Bella had left her husband and she had trusted him. And he had hurt her, he had lashed out in his fury and had hurt the one person who meant something to him besides Fili and Kili.

'I want to slap you silly, I really want to!' Bofur yelled at Thorin as he appeared at his door later that night. 'How could ou do this to her? I am the one who screwed up, why didn't you yell at me? Bugger me days, mate!'

Thorin quickly laid a finger on his lips and gestured Bofur to be quiet. 'Good God, Bofur, my nephews are sleeping!'

'No, we are not.' Fili and Kili wee standing in the door to their room and rubbed their tired eyes.

'Great.' Thorin sighed.

With the help of Gandalf and Elrond, Thorin managed to survive the following weeks. The old and experienced lawyer proved the accusations to be wrong and Elrond found out that it was indeed Smaug Benedict, who had led the accusations against Thorin and his company. A former client of Smaug was in Elronds custody. He had no worth as a witness, because he was paranoid and suffered under the borderline syndrome. His name was Gollum, at least he called himself that in his ramblings. His real name was Smeagol Seaman and he had given Elrond the information that Smaug tended to pay some policemen to gather information about his endmies and place them strategically for them to be found by the officials. In Thorins case, thanks to Gollums warning, they had cuaght Thranduil as he was placing false evidence in Thorins desk at night. Thorins partner, Tauriel Red, had witnessed against him. Her consciense had told her so. She was fired from her job, but she had not been happy at it anyway. Today, she worked as a educator in Kilis kindergarden and the small boy adored her more than any other of his educators. Now that Smaugs offensive had been fought back, Thorin still had one battle to fight. The battle for Bellas heart.

'Nothing I could say or do would turn back time, Bofur.' Thorin told his friend and burried his face in his big hands. 'I saw the hurt in her eyes. She will never forgive me for the things I said.'

'You do not know that, Thorin.' Bofur tried to comfort his friend. Bella had taken her own apartment by now and he had not seen her in weeks. But Bofur knew that Thorin was right. It would be hard to win her back. Thorin had been her safety net after the divorce from Smaug and he had let her fall. He would have to put on the hell of a fight to win her back.

'I have an idea, Bofur. But I will need your help.' Thorin looked at his friend and Bofur sighed. Curse those Durins and their puppy eyes.

'What on earth are we doing here, Bofur?' Bella frowned as Bofur stopped his car in front of the Arkenstone Hotel in central London. Bella knew that this hotel belonged to Thorin, it was in fact a building which had been in the Durin family's posession for almost one century.

'The gala is in there.' Bofur told her and tried to keep a straight face. Thorin had planned this whole event together with Elrond and Gandalf. Londons rich class had been invited to raise money for the childrens hospital. An auction would be held for the childrens benefit and the prices would be the participating people.

'So I will have to stand up there and let myself be bought like a cow?' Bella was terrified as Bofur had told her about this evening. But the hospital Bella worked for and signed up for this event, after Thorins request of course, and had pratically forced all its doctors to participate in the auction.

'Yes.' Bofur grinned at his friend. 'C'mon it will be fun.'

'Will he be there?' Bella asked and frowned as Bofur tried his best pokerface.

'Who?' he tried to ask, but Bella would not have any of this tonight.

'Thorin, of course!' she snarled and poked her Finger at Bofur. 'I swear that I will kill you the slowest way possible if anyhting happens between Thorin and me tonight.'

'I do not know wether he will be there or no.' Bofur tried to assure Bella. 'I haven't talked to him since that day I yelled at him for hurting you.' it was lamme, but Bofur hoped that Bella would believe him.

'Good.' Bella held up her head and took a deep breath. She missed Thorin, but she was not ready to forgive him. His words had felt as if he had rippet out her heart and had shredded it right in front of her eyes. She knew that Thorin was implusive and she had loved this trait when she had been in bed with him, but that incident had shown her that maybe they had nothing more in common than below the sheets.

'This evening, we will have fun, Bella dear.' Bofur grabbed his friend by the arm and walked into the hotel. Bella was wearing a long red dress and sexy high heels. She looked fabulous and Bofur already rubbed his hands in anticipation of Thorins face when he saw her.

They entered the great dinning hall and Bofur could feel Bella go stiff in his arms. She was looking to the right and Bofur was almost sure that Thorin was standing there, but he was wrong. Smaug was also there. Bofur was sure that Thorin would have never invited him, but apparently the businessman had invited himself.

'Do not worry, Bella.' Bofur whispered to her. 'We will just ist over here...far away from that man.'

Bella nodded and winced under her exhusbands cold stare. She managed to ignore him most of the evening and she did not see Thorin anywhere in this building. After a while she managed to amuse herself, the auction was held by a man called Gil Galahad, a funny and humorous man. The evening passed like the blink of an eye. The it was Bellas turn to walk up on stage.

'Well, there we have a fine and rare jewel.' Gil announced her. 'Miss Bella Baggins, doctor of medicine in the Mercy West Hospital. Beauty, elegance and Intellekt in one tiny woman. Who would want more?'

The people in the room applauded and Bella blushed deeply. The auction started and the raised money rose fast and steadily upwards. Bella mostly looked at her feet and jumped as she heard a deep voice boom over the heads of the gathered crowd.

'1000 pounds.' Thorin raised his hands and the crowd gasped. Bella looked up and he could see a mixture of surprise, anger and hope in her beautiful face. This would not be easy, but he would buy himself some time to speak to her. Literally.

'2000.' Thorin sharply turned his head and saw Smaug coming forth with a smug smile on his face. Bella had paled on the stage and looked back and forth between her exhusband and her lover.

'3000.' Thorin retorted.

'4000.' Smaugs eyes turned to slits. They were both rich men, this would go on all evening.

'This is madness.' Bella tried to object, but Gil gestured her to stay quiet. 'Any money raised for the hospital is welcomed, miss Baggins. Let them spend their money, it won't hurt them. Maybe only their Egos.'

Gil smirked and urged them on. 'Ah, I see that two of the gentlemen in this room know the worth of such a beautiful and intelligent lady! Who raises 5000?'

'5000!' Thorin boomed and Bella winced.

Thorin was furious, he had not planned it like this. Never would he have invited that bastard Smaug into his hotel, but apparently his rival had been informed of this event. But he would not back down. He owned it to Bella.

'6000.' Smaug grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He would have his revenge. On both.

They threw numbers back and forth and Bella was near to fainting. The crowd had grown silent and Bella could see Bofur look at Thorin and Smaug with huge eyes and an open mouth. Much like everyone in the room.

They had reached the insane number of 250.000 pounds and Thorin sighed. He had to give Smaug something more than money to get Bella.

Thorin took a deep breath and looked at Bella. He looked deep into her warm eyes and knew what he had to do. 'I bid the Arkenstone Hotel.'


	11. Love wins over All

A gasp went through the crowd as Thorin bid the Hotel for the woman on stage. Bella was close to fainting and Bofur could not fight a wide grin. He knew that Thorin loved Bella, he had known all this time. He only hoped that all of this love was not in vain.

'You bid your Hotel, the Arkenstone Hotel, for a treacherous wench?' Smaug asked Thorin, but he could not hide his surprise. Bella was too shocked to react to the public insult, but Thorin was not.

'This woman is worth more to me than the Arkenstone Hotel. Or my reputation. Or my company.' Thorin held his head high as he spoke the words. 'She is worth more than all the money and wealth in this world, Smaug, and you have not seen it.'

Bella had tears in her eyes as she looked at Thorin. She could not believe what he had done and could not believe what she heard. He loved her. He did not need to say it. He had just given away his family heirlom for her. She could not let this happen.

'Thorin...no...' she managed to say and Smaug took his chance to smirk at his Opponent.

'See? She does not want you. After all that you did, she still does not want you.' he grinned malisciously.

'It does not matter.' Thorin swallowed heavily. He could not bare to look at Bella. 'I bid the Arkenstone. I have the right to spend this evening with the lady.'

Bella felt a mixture of love and anger at his words. She was feeling like an object on one hand, but loved on the other hand. Thorin had just lost so much because of her.

'Do something.' she whispered to Gil and the ceremonial master took his clue.

'And sold! To the good looking gentleman with the black hair and the blue eyes.' Gil smirked and gestured Bella to leave the stage. With a heavy heart, bella walked up to Thorin, who still would not look at her.

'You wanted to speak to me?' she asked and tried to catch his gaze. Finally, Thorin looked at her.

'Yes, if I could only...' his pleading blue eyes and the hurt in his eyes were too much for Bella. Pushing her hurt and pride aside, she grabbed Thorin by his collar and pulled him down. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and the crowd started to applaude and cheer, Bofur and Gandalf being the loudest.

'You are insufferable.' Bella whispered against Thorins lips. 'But I love you, too.'

Thorin smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around Bella to pull her close. Smaug smashed his glass against the nearest wall as he left, which caused Elrond to roll his eyes.

'What do you think?' Gandalf asked and looked at his friend of old.

'Three words: anti agression therapy.' Elrond uttered and made them both laugh.

The world was a merrier place again.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my third modern AU Hobbit story and I am still practising. Please comment and tell me what you think!!!!!!! And Thank you to all who have already followed my stories!!!!!


End file.
